The Song
by Solaris Bahamut
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura make up a song about their sensei but what happens when he doesn't like it? He does terrible things to Naruto. Sasuke is there to comfort him. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

-1"Hey Sasuke, Sakura, how about we make up a song about Kakashi sensei" asked Naruto, the kyuubi vessel.

"Not interested," Sasuke replied. Now, we all know that Sakura will agree with Sasuke on pretty much everything.

"No Naruto, that would be insulting," stated Sakura.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself" Naruto said. They were all standing near the wooden posts at the training grounds. The sky was a cerulean color like Naruto's eyes. There were fluffy white clouds in all sorts of shapes. Kakashi had already left for the day and the genin were just standing around. Sasuke started walking away but with Sakura following him like a STALKER! Suddenly, something came over Sasuke. He was thinking that it would be nice to get back at Kakashi sensei for being late all the time.

"Fine Naruto, I'll help" said Sasuke, smiling one of his really rare smiles. Now of course, Sakura was wondering, what the heck is wrong with Sasuke, but she didn't say anything.

"Excellent" said Naruto, his pointed teeth showing. Sakura walked back over to Naruto and said, "If this is some kind of trick to get me in trouble I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT!" Naruto, who was afraid, of Sakura's words, started stepping towards Sasuke.

"If you think I will protect you, you are dead wrong" said Sasuke in his I -don'-t give- a -fuck- about -you voice. Naruto who was still inching toward Sasuke tripped over a rock and fell on his face. It was getting late and the sun was going down. Naruto got up and followed Sasuke and Sakura home. While they were walking, Sasuke said, "We will meet at the training grounds at 6:30 to begin the song." Sakura and Naruto nodded. Then they all went in separate directions towards their houses.

When Naruto got to his apartment, he began to undress, but he heard a knock at his door. He went to answer it and found Iruka sensei outside.

"Hey Naruto" said Iruka.

"Hey"

"How was training today?" Iruka usually came to check on Naruto every night.

"It was ok, but Sasuke kept acting like a jerk and Sakura was all like 'go Sasuke kick his ass'"

"Ok" said Iruka

"Hey Iruka sensei, can we go out to get ramen?"

"Not tonight Naruto, I have some paperwork to fill out regarding my last mission"

"Ok"

"Well, goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Iruka sensei" As Iruka began to walk away, Naruto closed the door. He went back into his room and began to get undressed again. He went to his drawer and got out his pajamas. He put them on and hopped into bed. Soon he was in a deep sleep.

_"What, where am I? Who are you." The man took his Anbu mask off and he realized that it was Kakashi sensei._

_"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here." Kakasi grabbed the boy by the shirt and began to kiss him fiercely. His hand snaked down to Naruto's stomach and began to rub. _

_"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing." Kakashi said nothing but went lower._

_"Sensei, I don't feel comfortable" said Naruto scared. Yet Kakashi didn't seem to care and began to cup the boy's balls._

_"Kaka-sensei, please stop" pleaded the boy._

Naruto woke up right as Kakshi began to unzip his pants.

"What the hell was that about?" said Naruto. He looked at the clock to the right of him and realized that it was 6:15.

"Oh shit" he said. He raced to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his underwear. After he was dressed, he darted out the window and raced towards the training grounds. He didn't realize that he had left his window open. He also didn't realize that the sky was a really dark color with dark clouds hovering above. He made it to the training grounds but he knew that he was late though.

"You're late" said Sakura, in the same way she says it to Kakashi when he's late.

"Yeah about that, I woke up at 6:15"

"So anyway, here is what we have so far" said Sakura. Sha began to sing:

_Kakashi sensei is a jerk_

_Especially when he goes berserk_

"Yes that sounds good" said Naruto grinning from ear to ear. They continued to scheme until about the time Kakashi usually arrives. When Kakashi got to the training grounds at 10:00 they had a lot of the song made up.

"Yo" Kakashi said, leaning against a tree. He looked at the sky and realized that it was about to rain.

"We will have to cut training short today since it is about to rain" he said.

"Naruto, don't you have something you would like to say to our sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I do" said Naruto. And with that, they began to sing.

_Kakashi sensei is a jerk_

_Especially when he goes berserk_

_Kakashi sensei is creepy _

_Especially when he has to pee_

_We love our sensei very much_

_Until he starts throwing kunai at us_

They looked at each other on the last line. They were all wondering if it made any sense. Kakashi looked really ticked off.

"There are several things wrong with that song" he said "First, I don't go berserk"

"Yes you do" said Naruto "You go berserk every time you take your headband off"

"What does my headband have to do with anything"

"Not the headband, the Sharingan" said Naruto. At that moment drops of rain began to fall.

"Well I suppose we will finish this discussion tomorrow" said Kakashi, running in the direction of his home. Sakura and Sasuke followed suite. Naruto just stood there, getting wet. Finally when the rain became so heavy that he was soaking wet, he decided to go home. When he got home he cursed. He saw that he had left his window open. Water was all over his bedroom floor. He decided to see if Sasuke would let him stay the night. He grabbed some dry clothes, put them in his backpack and raced off. This time though, he closed the window on his way out. When he got to Sasuke's house he knocked on the door. Sasuke answered immediately .

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto explained his situation. Sasuke smiled another one of his rare smiles.

"I'll let you stay on one condition"

"What is that?" replied Naruto.

"We quit the song"

"But" Naruto started.

"No buts" said Sasuke, cutting Naruto off.

"Fine, but um, where do I sleep?"

"In the second bedroom"

"Ok and thanks" said Naruto, afraid to say anything else.

"You're welcome dobe" said Sasuke "follow me." And with that he showed Naruto to the second bedroom. Naruto closed the door and began to strip. He put his dry clothes on. When he was fully dressed and in the bed, he remembered the dream he had last night. Now he was scared to go to sleep. He left the room and began to look for Sasuke's room. He found a closed door and knocked on it.

"What is it dobe?" asked Sasuke, opening the door.

"I'm scared to go to sleep. I had a scary dream last night" said Naruto. He looked down at the floor which he realized was wooden and shiny. He heard Sasuke growl. Naruto got even more scared.

"Never mind Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Would you like to sleep in my room?" questioned Sasuke.

"Um sure, but where do I sleep?"

"You will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the floor"

"But this is your house!" stated Naruto.

"Dobe don't worry about it" said Sasuke, his midnight eyes intense.

"Thanks again" said Naruto. Sasuke went to the hallway closet and got out two blankets and two pillows. He spread one of the blankets on the floor. He then laid down and spread the other blanket on top of him. He put the pillows under his head.

"Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where am I?" Naruto asked. As if on cue, the Anbu in the mask showed up. Once again he took off his mask. _

"_Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, hoping for an answer. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air. Naruto couldn't breathe._

"_Listen to me Naruto, that song of yours is terrible and I think you should be punished for it" said Kakashi. He threw Naruto to the ground and got on top of him._

"Naruto, NARUTO" yelled Sasuke shaking his friend.

"Sasuke?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, its me" Sasuke answered.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"You were screaming in your sleep"

"Sasuke, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course dobe" Naruto took a deep breath and begin to think of how he was going to tell Sasuke about his dreams.

"Um, Sasuke"

"What"

"You probably will tell me I'm stupid and all but I keep having these dreams with Kakashi sensei in them." Naruto started.

"And"

"In the first dream he touched me in places I would rather not name and in the second dream he told me that because of the song, I would have to be punished."

"Naruto is that what you were afraid of?" Naruto, who was looking at the ground, nodded. Then Sasuke did something Naruto would ever expect him to do, he hugged him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, surprised.

"Don't tell anyone, or I will pound you into the dirt" Naruto, who was thinking déjà vu, replied "I won't Sasuke" and began to hug him back. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Then reluctantly, Naruto broke away from the hug. He walked over to Sasuke's makeshift bed and laid down. Sasuke smirked. He was happy that Naruto was lying in his bed, but he was afraid of hurting his crush. Regardless, Sasuke laid down next to Naruto, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Sasuke"

"You're welcome Naru- chan" Naruto blushed. And with that, they drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So Naruto woke up the next day and found Sasuke was not in their makeshift bed. Suddenly Naruto smelled coffee. Sasuke's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Yo Naruto, come down here" called Sasuke. Naruto rolled out of the bed which was on the floor and stood up. He hobbled down the stairs and sat at the table. Sasuke came to the table with a steaming cup and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto" said Sasuke handing Naruto the cup. Naruto took the cup happily. Sasuke sat at the other side of the table.

"Aren't you going to have some coffee too?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

" I already ate my little kitsune" replied Sasuke. With that being said Naruto spit out his coffee.

"What did you just call me Sasuke?"

"I called you my little kitsune" Naruto began to cry without even realizing it. Sasuke came over and hugged Naruto. Naruto's breath was caught in his throat. Naruto looked down. When he looked back up he realized that it wasn't Sasuke that was hugging him.

"Kakashi sensei, why would you transform into Sasuke" asked Naruto. But, Naruto already knew the answer. He remembered the dreams. Just then Kakashi brought his hand down and cupped Naruto's crotch. And that was how Naruto's new nightmare began.


End file.
